


waiting

by danhowellsjeans



Series: JohnDave Week 2016 [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7397470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danhowellsjeans/pseuds/danhowellsjeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>day two: your au/favorite au<br/>not my au!! credit goes to wolfpainters on tumblr for the idea!<br/>http://wolfpainters.tumblr.com/post/105969250244/i-found-this-and-i-have-no-idea-if-anyone-drew-it</p>
            </blockquote>





	waiting

Many years ago, John Egbert met a man who always wore sunglasses. He had a name, of course, and that name was Dave Strider. They met each other on a sunny day, late in June. John had found it odd that this man was covering his eyes. Didn't he want to find his soulmate? He'd gone over, questioning, but only gotten a laugh. "I'm just waiting." That had been his response, and although John found it quite strange, he decided the only way to really know what he meant would be the befriend him. The two struck up a conversation, soon becoming friends. As long as they knew each other, Dave never took those sunglasses off, and John never got a straight answer on why. The two men became very close. They did everything with each other, even going so far as to move in together. There was always something bothering John in the back of his mind though. Who was his soulmate? How would he break the news to Dave once he found them? Whenever John brought it up, Dave avoided the discussion, changing the subject quickly. Today, though, John decided that he wouldn't take that. He woke up before Dave, as usual, wandering downstairs to make breakfast. Neither of them had work, so Dave would be sleeping for a while. At least until he smelled the bacon. John chuckled as he threw said meat into the pan to start cooking, waiting for the inevitable thud of Dave falling out of bed. It came quickly, and John was laughing when his blonde roommate stumbled into the room. "It's so fuckin' early, John. Why're ya makin' breakfast this early?" Dave muttered, wandering over to the stove. "Dave, it's 10. It's not early." John rolled his eyes. "Why don't you make yourself useful? Go make some toast." Dave groaned, but made his way over to the toaster oven and tossed a few slices of bread in. "So, any reason you're up makin' breakfast? You don't normally." John tensed, unsure if he was ready to start his plan. He let out a sigh, deciding it was now or never. "I...I wanted to talk about something." He said slowly, turning off the stove. Dave frowned. "What about?" John grabbed the edge of his shirt, tugging on it nervously. "You always avoid talking about this. Why do you always wear those stupid sunglasses?" Dave didn't speak for a few moments, his face blank. "John, how do you feel about me?" He asked suddenly. John tilted his head, confused. "Uh...You're my best friend? I care about you a lot. Why...Why does this matter?" Dave sighed. "Are you sure there's not anything more than that?" John's throat seemed to close up as he tried to respond. "I...I don't..." He trailed off. Dave turned away. "So, have you heard about the new band that's out?" John narrowed his eyes. "I'm not doing this shit again, Dave. You're going to give me an answer, or I'll take them off your face and get it myself." He stepped forward when Dave didn't respond, reaching for his face. "John." He stopped at the soft sound of his name. "You can take them off, but...I can't guarantee you'll like the answer you get." Dave turned to face him. John's hands were shaking slightly as he reached up, slowly sliding the shades off. He gasped at the sight before him. His eyes were two different colors, as everyone's were...but one of them was somehow familiar. His left, which was his own, was a deep red. The right was...a light blue, the same as John's. "Dave, are we..." A nod. "We're soulmates." John whispered as he stared. He began to feel a strange tingling in his right eye, and as he watched, Dave's eyes shifted. They were both red, the blue of John's own eye color gone. "Why didn't you tell me?" John whispered, pulling his best friend into a tight hug. "I didn't want you to fall in love with me because you felt forced to. I was waiting until you did, but..." John started to smile, followed by a laugh. Dave stared, confused, as John nearly doubled over in laughter. "What's so funny?" He asked, frowning. "You are! You haven't even noticed, after all this time..." John straightened up, wiping at his eyes. He stepped forward again, cupping Dave's face in his hands. "I've loved you for the past year, and you've been so worried about hiding this from me that you couldn't even tell." Dave opened his mouth to speak, but was stopped. "I wish you would have told me sooner, Dave." He whispered, leaning forward and softly kissing the other man. It only took a moment for Dave to respond, eagerly wrapping his arms around John and pulling him as close as he could. John pulled away slightly, his eyes still shut. "I love you, Dave Strider. No matter if you're my soulmate or not, I love you." Dave smiled softly. "I love you too, John."


End file.
